A Game Of Truth Or Dare Gone Too Far!
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: When Owen's stupidity get them locked in the Hub, the team must do something to pass the time... and wait for Ianto to get his revenge on Owen. Rated M for Chapter 5. 29/12/09 - NOW COMPLETE!
1. Gwen's Dare Part 1

**Hello!! I got bored in school and at home because I seem to be having a bit of selective writer's block! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this!! **

**A Game Of Truth Or Dare Gone Too Far!**

**Chapter 1**

The Hub had quite happily decided to go into lock down at 4:57 in the afternoon due to Owen spilling Tosh's coffee all over her station; which caused her modifications to the Hubs security systems to be deleted and the system to go into a temporary melt-down, meaning that for 24 hours the team was stuck in the Hub – together!

Owen, Tosh, Gwen Jack and Ianto were all seated around the conference table, each of them taking turns, it seemed, to give Owen a verbal beating.

Gwen had called him every name she could think of in both Welsh and English. Tosh had muttered in Japanese whilst giving him death glares. Jack had looked at Owen as though he'd just slept with Janet – and said as much too.

Owen was now waiting for Teaboy's reaction. He knew for a fact that if Ianto simply choose to give him decaf for a year that he should be thankful, the Teaboy could always shoot him instead – which was not something he ever wanted to experience again!

Ianto's wrath didn't befall Owen though, nor did it befall anyone else in-fact. The Teaboy just didn't seem bothered about it. Of course, he couldn't tell all that well with Teaboy if he was bothered by something because of that bloody-mask he uses to hide with!

Instead Ianto stared at Owen, just looking and observing him. Not judging, there was nothing in his eyes. They seemed almost empty, which would've freaked Owen out big time if he didn't know that Teaboy was calm, because Owen had real coffee and Teaboy wasn't clenching his fists or fixing his perfectly symmetric tie again.

"Does anyone want to play a game?"

Gwen's voice caused Owen to look away from Teaboy and focus on her, even if she was giving him a deadly glare that'd put Tosh and Jack to shame.

She continued speaking, "Since there's nothing else we can do, I suggest we play a game of 'Truth or Dare'"

Everyone groaned when she mentioned that bloody game. It caused them so much bad-bloody-luck that they wouldn't have been surprised if the universe's supply of bad luck had ran out! But, as much as they hated the game there wasn't much else to do, besides work. So, somewhat reluctantly, they all got themselves as comfortable as they could be around a conference table.

"Right, seeing as I came up with the idea of playing, I get to choose first. I'll spin the bottle... errr, we need a bottle" Gwen looked around her seat searching frantically, until Ianto leaned forward in his seat next to Jack and placed an empty, screw-top coca-a-cola bottle before Gwen who positively pounced on it. "Right, lets spin the bottle and see who gets the worst of luck!"

She spun it vigorously and watched it intently as it spun around and around without slowing.

For a full minute the bottle continued to spin, until gravity won-out. Everyone held their breath as they waited for it to point at one of them.

"Damn!..." Gwen muttered as the others laughed. The bottle had stopped, aimed at her. "Okay. I choose a dare from..."

She looked around at her team mates and figured she'd try to keep the torturous dares from Jack and Owen to a minimum. That only left Tosh and Ianto.

With Tosh's current mood Gwen highly doubted her dares would be as soft as usual, which meant there was only Ianto.

"Ianto" she declared, looking at him sweetly, her eyes large and begging. Eyes which had no effect on Ianto at all.

Owen cringed _**'you're suicidal Gwen! You've never played this game with Ianto before have you? No, of course you haven't!'**_

Tosh's eyes gleamed with surprise at being passed over by Gwen but shone with pure glee at the thought of how much Gwen was going to regret choosing Ianto.

Jack grinned so widely that he was sure the grin his ears. _**'you silly girl Gwen! If the dares he chooses for us are anything to go by, you'll hate yourself and him for a very long time!'**_

Ianto smiled, nodded and began to think.

…**. What next??? Tune in next time to find out!! Ohh... I'm evil aren't I? *Grins evilly***


	2. Gwen's Dare Part 2

**Right, here's the second chapter! I don't know if you guys will think the dares any good, but I've chosen it for a reason!! Anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Ianto?" Jack looked at the others and Gwen who was nervously biting her nails and tried once again to get Ianto's attention "Ianto"

He leaned towards him and gently brushed Ianto's right cheek with his fingertips. Ianto jumped slightly at the contact, his eyes flew open and he stared at Jack, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jack felt a familiar feeling of excitement start to build-up in his gut as Ianto turned his attention to Gwen.

"Gwen, do you want to know what your dare is?" he asked, his voice sweet and soft – much like the smile that graced his lips.

"Errmm.... yes Ianto" Gwen replied starting to get annoyed, she hated the building anticipation and apprehension that was inside her.

Looking at her with that same smile for a few more seconds Ianto whispered, his voice carrying itself around the room "Gwen Cooper, I dare you to go down to Owen's desk and lick it for 24 seconds."

For a moment or two, no-one made a sound. Ianto continued to smile at Gwen, his smile still soft and sweet but there was defiantly a dark look in his eyes. Tosh giggled quietly, breaking the silence and Owen joined her in her giggles. Jack finally collapsed in a fit of laughter whilst Ianto continued to smile at the dumbstruck Gwen.

After a few minutes Gwen snapped out of her shock and surprise at Ianto's dare and smiled at them "Alright then" she rose from her seat and set off across the Hub towards Owen's desk. The other's followed her, still laughing bar Ianto, and stood opposite her and Owen's desk as she leant down to it.

Just as her tongue hit the desktop she heard a sharp click! Echoing briefly around the Hub. Gwen glanced up at the others as she continued to lick the desk to see Ianto holding a brass stopwatch held in his right hand as he watched her, his eyes flickering briefly to the stopwatch and back at her.

TICK!

TICK!

TICK!

TICK!

Ianto glanced down at his stopwatch again and watched as the second hand ticked away... 20...21....22....23...

"Stop" Ianto said softly, knowing he didn't have to shout for Gwen to hear him. "How do you feel?" He asked her watching her stand up straight.

"Fine Ianto. I thought you'd have done better than that for a dare you know?" Gwen replied, smiling at him with her usual gap-toothed smile.

"Owen" Ianto looked at the laughing medic who stopped and looked at him "Do you know when I last cleaned your desk?"

"This morning, why?" Owen replied, confused about Ianto's question.

"When did you drop that alien liquid on your desk?" Ianto asked conversationally, as though he were asking about Owen's shoes.

Owen then realised how cruel Ianto could really be to a person "Errmm, just an hour before the lock-down. I wiped it off with a cloth"

"What does that-" Tosh began, looking quite confused whilst Jack fell apart with laughter, when Gwen cut her off with a scream of fury.

"IANTO!" She screamed at him, looking like a madwoman.

"Don't worry Gwen, there's no lasting side-effects. You just can't eat or drink a lot for a few hours because it'll burn like hell." Owen tried to sooth her, something so out of character that Tosh looked at him confused. He was watching her worriedly as she took a threatening step towards Ianto who didn't flinch or move. He looked quite relaxed, with his soft and sweet smile on his lips.

"IANTO JONES!! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Gwen screamed at him as she threw herself at him. Ianto didn't run but he did move – one step to the right, removing himself from Gwen's path and danger.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to die yet Gwen, Jack might not be too happy if I do you see." Ianto replied, his voice level and calm but his eyes full of unrepentant mischief.

As Gwen swung back around to face him, readying herself again for another attempt to grab him, Ianto said the one word that instilled instant fear in all of them.

"Decaf"

Her anger and violent urge to cause him bodily harm instantly vanished. She forced herself to relax as the others continued to laugh like hyenas.

"Why do you think no-one ever asks me to give them dares Gwen?" Ianto said softly. Gwen looked at the others who all nodded at her, their eyes saying_ 'You brought this on yourself_'. "It's because my dares are apparently pure evil."

"You got that right!" Gwen muttered glaring at Ianto. His only reply was a smile and a small chuckle.

"Come on, let's get on with the game!" Jack said, having finally gotten his laughter under control. "I'll spin the bottle next!" he set off back towards the conference room with Tosh following him closely.

"No cheating Harkness" Owen called after Jack who turned and grinned at him.

"I don't cheat Owen," He said.

"Yeah, and birds don't fly do they?" Owen muttered, smiling slightly as he headed back to the conference room.

Gwen, without a word, followed him quickly. Ianto lingered for a single moment to quickly tidy up some of the clutter on Owen's desk, before heading after them for round two.

**Ianto's SO evil!! Yay! A bit of Gwen-bashing never did any harm did it? No, of course it didn't. LOL! **

**Next chapter – who should I dare next? Jack? Owen? Tosh? Or Ianto? Or maybe Gwen again? Can I be that cruel to her? Of course I can! LOLz!**


	3. Jack's Dare Part 1

**Okay! Chapter 3 is here!! It's Jack's dare and Owen's daring him. What could be the worst thing to dare Jack to endure?.... Read on to find out! I love being me ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Once the team were reassembled around the conference table about an hour after Gwen's dare, all of them eating and drinking Ianto's coffee; all but Gwen who'd have to wait at least six hours until the chemical or whatever wore off.

"Right! I get to spin the bottle right?" Jack said after swallowing a mouthful of food that Ianto had just made – pizza, salad and microwave-oven chips. Leaning over towards the bottle, Jack deliberately brushed his right hand along the length of the Welshman's left arm.

Grinning wolfishly as Ianto blushed Jack spun the bottle with more vigour than Gwen had previously managed. They all watched with baited breath as to discern as to who the next bout of luck would go to.

Still grinning like a madman Jack looked briefly at Ianto hoping that it'll stop on him and that Ianto would choose him for his dare.

Of course, Jack's hope was pointless because it was he who ended up being dared as the bottle halted in its continuous spinning.

**'Oh shit'** Jack looked around at the others who were grinning like Cheshire cats with a vat of cream. His grin slipped when his eyes focused on Ianto who looked vindictive **'Oh, not good. So not picking you!'**

Looking back at the others he had precisely the same thought as he observed their looks of pure glee at the prospect of daring their boss. Before he could contemplate who'd he'd choose, Owen did it for him.

"Harkness!" he shouted looking at Jack with a look of intense revenge "I'm going to dare you because I promised to get revenge for the last time we played this bloody game!"

"When was the last time you actually played this?" Gwen asked, looking around at everyone. It was Ianto who answered, his voice calm and soft.

"Two months after I arrived"

"Oh, why haven't you played it until now?" She looked at Jack who was currently trying to stare Owen down from daring him.

"Because, the last time we played it, I dared Owen to try and feed Myfanwy naked and Janet in a boiler suit sprayed with pheromones. After that Owen refused to play with me" Jack replied not looking away from Owen, although the corners of his lips did turn upwards a bit as he recalled it.

"And I dared Jack to go celibate for a week" Ianto added quietly, looking directly at Jack waiting for him to turn and glare at him. He wasn't disappointed. "He nearly had a heart attack" He added smugly.

"I _did_ have a heart attack" Jack grumbled whilst glaring at Ianto, his staring contest with Owen forgotten. "That was the worst form of torture that has ever been imbued upon me!"

"It was only part of the game Sir. You didn't _have _to agree to the dare, you could've for-fitted." Ianto smiled at Jack who was glowering at him, his voice light but clearly mocking.

Before Jack could respond Owen declared with a whoop of triumph that he'd decided on Jack's dare.

"Alright Harkness. I've got it!" Owen smiled a truly malicious smile at Jack who tried to not look bothered, "I dare you to be tied up and watch the Weevil mating ritual we recorded last month. Alone!"

The room suddenly seemed to freeze, everyone was in shock from Owen's dare. And were all thinking the same thing **'This is going to kill Jack!'**

"Owen. You are a dead man" Jack said hollowly as he repeatedly hit his head on the table, berating himself for being a guy who couldn't refuse a dare **'I hate myself!' **Owen knew he couldn't watch sex unless he could join in or have Ianto later on. "This is worse than going celibate!"

"Let's get things started shall we?" Ianto said cheerily. He positively ecstatic about Owen's dare. **'Jack's going to get tortured by Weevils! I'm never going to let him get over this!' **"Owen, you and Tosh find the footage and set it up in here and I'll go get the restraints. Gwen, keep an eye on him encase he runs." Ianto instructed standing up and leaving the conference room without a second glance, his eyes alight with mischief and dilated with lust at the prospect of Jack being tied up.

Surprised at Ianto's enthusiasm Owen raised his eyebrows and looked around. "Why's he so happy?"

The girls shrugged and Tosh rose to her feet as Owen did the same, as they both left the conference room they heard Jack answer Owen's question.

"Because, he's never going to forget this and I'm going to be endowed with endless facts about Weevil sex for months... I'm going to kill you Owen!"

**Next Chapter will be all about Jack and his dare. I feel sorry for him... all that sex and no Ianto to play with . I REALLY love being me! Tell me what you think of it!**


	4. Jack's Dare Part 2

**HELLO! I've been neglecting this fic haven't I? Yes! Well, let me make it up to you all! With the next chapter! Jack's torture... so cruel! So funny!!**

**Anywho... enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"How long is this mating ritual again?" Jack asked as Ianto tied his wrists together behind his back with the fourth piece of rope he'd managed to find. Adding that to the leather restraints, the two sets of handcuffs and the rope, Jack doubted he'd be getting out of the chair he was currently seated in for quite a while **'Ianto knows me too well'**

"The ritual is approximately 16 minutes long, excluding the fighting beforehand. If you wish to watch that though then it will be approximately 42 minutes long." Ianto replied checking the rope, leather restraints and handcuffs were all secure before standing up and looking at Jack with a lustful gaze. "You know?" He said softly, leaning down towards Jack's face, "If I didn't want to see you do this dare I might tell Owen to go count his scalpels and have _my_ wicked way with _you_, for a change!" letting his lips brush lightly against Jack's lips he smirked as Jack strained to reach him as he stood upright again and moved away, "But. I really want to see how long you last, so..." Walking away from Jack, deliberately removing his suit jacket so Jack could see his arse in his suit trousers, he headed towards the door slowly. Just before he left the room he turned to look at Jack briefly and his resolve to leave Jack there, untouched, was almost broken.

Jack looked hot! Without the use of his hands he would be able to do nothing if Ianto chose to straddle him in the chair and play games, lick and bit and caress every single bit of him. But. He wanted to see Jack after the dare and see how long he lasted before he sucummed to his own 'nature'.

Collecting his thoughts and the last reserve of self-control he had Ianto looked Jack in the eye before saying, clearly mocking the Captain, "Be seeing you in 16 minutes and 45 seconds. _Sir_..." he was a cruel man, he really was. To say 'Sir' to his Captain and to say with such lust in his eyes must have killed Jack. Normally he would've dived on Ianto the second the word was out of his mouth, but now... well, now he couldn't have his way with him meaning he'd be all hot and bothered by the time the dare was done,** 'It hasn't even started yet and I've got him aroused!'**

Sitting in the chair, in the conference room alone, Jack considered the many ways he could happily kill Gwen-bloody-Cooper for choosing to play this _ridiculous_ game!** 'Now I'm all hot and bothered and lusting after a certain Welshman who I can't touch for the next... 15 minutes 53 seconds because of a God -forsaken game!' **He was so busy ranting that he didn't notice the recording was playing until he heard the first sounds of the Weevils.** 'Oh God! I'm not going to last 15 minutes of this!'**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Down in the main Hub the rest of the team were gathered around Tosh's station watching Jack as he struggled against the rope, the handcuffs **and** the leather restraints; all the while trying _not_ to watch the screen _or_ listen to the sounds of Weevil-sex!

"What's he going to do after he's watched this?" Tosh said softly, trying to hide her giggling as Owen laughed like a hyena on a high and Gwen who guffawed at the sight of Jack struggling with all the restraints.

"After he's let out of the chair he's going to come and find me." Ianto replied quietly, loud enough for only her to hear. "And I'm sure your imagination can supply you with an idea of what he plans on doing." He looked at her pointedly, his eyes dilated with lust and amusement at Jack's predicament."

Blushing furiously Tosh looked back at the screen as Ianto smirked at her reaction and did the same.**'I think I have too good an idea Ianto. Too good an idea...'**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**'No, no, no, no, no... think of UNIT! Think of paperwork! Think of alien gunk! Think of anything other than SEX!'**

Shaking his head profusely Jack tried blocking out the sounds emitting from the speakers and concentrate on getting out of the restraints. They were too tight! He'd got out of one piece of rope and half-out of the first set of handcuffs, but he still had 12 minutes 34 seconds until he could find his Welshman and fuck him senseless! **'OH GOD NO! Definitely DON'T THINK OF IANTO! SHIT!'**

Deciding he'd do the one thing he hadn't done in over a decade Jack took a deep breath and started to sing, he didn't know what he was singing but he focused on the words on the beat that tapped using his foot. He ignored the Weevil-sex sounds and the video of it and focused solely on the lyrics he was singing;

_As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me._

Focusing on the words spilling from his mouth Jack closed his eyes and thought about anything that came to mind.

_Who else would love him still  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will...  
As long as he needs me._

_I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me  
I don't let on..._

His voice rose in time with the music playing in his head and he smiled as he thought what the others would make of him singing to avoid the Weevil-sex. It was still making him incredibly horny, but he was able to just about get by with the singing as he waited for the next 10 minutes 12 seconds to tick quickly away.

_...The way I feel inside.  
The love, I have to hide...  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me._

He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same,  
I'll play  
This game

_  
His way. _

_As long as he needs me...  
I know where I must be.  
I'll cling on steadfastly...  
As long as he needs me._

_  
As long as life is long...  
I'll love him right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong...  
As long as he needs me._

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"What the heck is he doing!" Gwen exclaimed looking at the link to the conference room. **'He's singing!'**

"I believe that what he's doing is generally termed as being singing Gwen. But you'd have to check the dictionary to make sure" Ianto replied looking at the screen, he knew what Jack was doing. He'd told him once that if he couldn't handle something, if he needed to distract himself; REALLY distract himself, then he'd sing. He'd also told him that he hadn't needed to sing in years.** 'Wow! This must really be getting to him!'**

"I didn't know he could sing" Gwen muttered softly, "He didn't tell me he could sing."

"well, he wouldn't Gwen, you're not dating him are you?" Owen snarked giving Ianto a quick glance to see the Welshman's reaction; an eye-roll as it was, was the best way Ianto conveyed his annoyance or boredom. Right now Owen was guessing he was conveying annoyance. **'I know I'd be annoyed if someone was thinking that they had the right to know everything about my lover over me! Especially if that someone was Gwen Cooper!'**

"Does this mean it's really getting to him, or is he just playing around?" Tosh asked looking at Ianto and Owen in turn, expecting one of them to have the answer. They didn't disappoint her expectation. Ianto answered her, his voice low and soft; he sounded almost reminiscent,

"It means it's really getting to him. He hasn't had to sing to side-track his mind in over a decade I think."

"He told _you_ he could sing?" Gwen asked looking at Ianto with an incredulous look upon her face, "Why did he tell _you_?"

continuing on as though Gwen hadn't spoken Ianto said, "I don't know how long he'll last like that, he's already through two of the restraints; a piece of rope and one of the sets of handcuffs. And, he's got" He checked his stopwatch, "4 minutes and 42 seconds. He's getting slow; normally he's out of restraints in less than a minute." He added looking at the screen absent-mindedly.

**'Shit... I just said that aloud! Don't look at them, focus on the screen. Listen to him sing, lose yourself in it...'**

_I've got to stay true, just  
As long as he needs me. _

**'He's finished the song. Wonder what he's going to sing next?'**

A few moments later he found out what Jack was going to sing next as he started to sing; his voice soft and gentle, kind and warm, sad and wistful. Perfect for the song he chose to sing;

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything _

'Johnny Cash: Hurt' He noted smiling sadly at the screen. Jack always could find a way of getting him to feel happy and sad, powerful and powerless, naive and knowledgeable all at the same time. And he felt like that right now. He knew why Jack was singing that song, he knew it wasn't just to pass the time. He also knew that he couldn't really understand how deeply Jack related to the lyrics, either in one way or another. He knew Jack but didn't really _know_ Jack.

_what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt 

"Ianto, time's up." Tosh said touching his arm gently as he looked away from the screen and into her eyes. She smiled sadly as she saw the intense emotions in his eyes and the look of wistful longing he was giving her, although it wasn't really meant for her. It was meant for Jack.

"Thanks Tosh. I'll go and set him free. You might want to play some loud music in here for a while." Ianto whispered softly, making sure Owen and Gwen couldn't hear him. She nodded knowingly and watched as he turned and headed towards conference room silently. Unnoticed by the other two, he snuck around them and up to the conference room in absolute silence; his footfalls silent upon the Hub ground.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Still singing Jack didn't hear the door to the conference room open, nor did he hear, sense or smell the Welshman until he was directly behind him and leaning down to untie the rest of the rope around his wrists. Stopping immediately Jack craned his neck so he could look at Ianto as he undid the bounds that held to the chair.

"Ianto. Is it over?" Jack asked softly, looking at his lover and waiting for him to look at him directly.

"Yes Jack. Your dare is over and you still live" Ianto replied, in a light tone as he finished with the ropes and started on the handcuffs. Silently he worked on them until they too came off and he only had to remove the leather restraints. "You didn't die and you survived Owen's dare. You should be very proud of yourself Sir."

The leather restraints came off, clattered to the floor and then Jack was free. Without missing a beat Jack was out of the chair and bounding out of the conference room as Ianto stooped down to pick up the restraints and carried them into the main Hub, depositing them on his desk just in time to witness...

"HARPER!" Jack shouted making a beeline for Owen, who was standing next to Tosh, and grinning truly like a madman. "THIS IS FOR THE WEEVIL-SEX!"

Grabbing hold of the front of Owen's shirt he didn't waste a second or allow Owen to react before his lips pushed against Owen's. He pushed against him and was quite surprised when Owen started to kiss back. Breaking away before tongues were added into the equation, Jack let go of Owen's shirt and stepped back a step or two so as to look him in the eye. "If you ever dare me to do something like _that_ again and you will regret it."

Turning away from Owen, Jack set his sights on Ianto who was standing by his desk looking like he'd just had a heart-attack. **'I've just kissed Owen, had him kissing back in front of him. Yeah, I'm guessing it's right for him to have a heart-attack!'**

"Now! If you'll just excuse me and Ianto for the rest of the night. You all get some rest, Ianto got the sleeping bags out of storage earlier; they're in the sleeping quarters just off the armoury. Don't want to see or hear you until 10 am tomorrow morning. We'll finish the game then, now go to sleep it's nearly..." He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows, "11:30pm. Now, get!"

Without waiting Jack strode across to Ianto and grabbed his tie and the pile of restraints on his desk. Smirking evilly he dragged Ianto off by his tie towards his office, laughing as Ianto tripped and collided with him.

"God help you Teaboy!" Owen called after Jack and Ianto, grinning when Ianto turned his head to look back at him and glare before giving him the finger 'Now that's a first for Ianto!'

"Goodnight Owen!" Jack called, not looking back, "Goodnight Tosh, Gwen." Him and Ianto disappeared into his office and when the door clicked shut Tosh started giggling madly as she made her way down to the sleeping quarters, with Owen following closely behind and Gwen bringing up the rear. **'Poor Ianto'** she thought as she quickly shut off her computers and the main lighting on her way out of the main Hub.

"Do you think he'll be able to walk tomorrow?" Owen joked grinning like a maniac, "Or do you think we won't _see_ him at _all_ tomorrow?"

Glaring at Owen, Tosh entered the first room they came to and sat down on the bed. Owen took the next room and Gwen the last. Pretty soon they were all asleep, whilst up in Jack's office and bunk Jack and Ianto were doing anything _but_ sleeping!

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Tune in next time to find out WHAT Jack is doing to Ianto! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and I might write more soon!! **

**=)**


	5. Jack's Reward

**HELLO!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this until now but I ended up with a smut-block – I just couldn't decide how this chapter should be played out but, I'm finding this chapter hard to write as I think I'm nearly out of smutness... noooo! Anyway, I'm going to make this as good as I can, taking into account my problem, and I hope it makes some of you feel 'hot'!**

**Anywho, here it is, the next long-awaited chapter!! **

**Enjoy it if you will...**

**Jack's Reward**

As the door clicked shut Jack continued to drag Ianto after him by the tie over to his desk where he unceremoniously dumped the pile of restraints he had cradled to his chest. Moving around his desk with Ianto in toe behind him Jack tugged on the tie with enough force to make Ianto fall into Jack's chair in a slump.

Quick as a shot Jack snatched up a set of handcuffs on his desk and grabbed both of Ianto's wrists locking them in the cuffs behind the back of the chair. Ianto tried to struggle against the cuffs but as he began to try and pick them Jack grabbed the leather restraints and locked them just above the handcuffs, effectively making it harder for Ianto to undo the restraints.

Ianto sighed and completely slumped back in the chair as he watched Jack pick up the second set of cuffs and proceed to lock them around Ianto's wrists adding to the first set of cuffs and the leather restraints. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment before grinning darkly and moved to stand before Ianto in a stance that clearly said 'I-can-do-what-I-like-to-you-and-you-can't-stop-me!'.

Ianto felt a shiver of excitement run down his spin as his mind considered all the things Jack could do to him, and all the things he couldn't stop Jack from doing to him.

Jack's eyes dilated and filled with lust as he surveyed the restrained young man before him, he truly looked beautiful and Jack had always liked beautiful things. No-one could ever deny that Ianto Jones wasn't beautiful, he was absolutely, stunningly, gorgeous and watching him fight against the restraints that held in place Jack suddenly felt the urge to show Ianto just how beautiful Jack knew he was!

And he knew just how to do that....

Very gently, so as to not touch Ianto anymore than he had to, Jack began to undo the buttons on Ianto's shirt. As each button was undone he listened to the slight hitches in Ianto's breath that told Jack just how arousing Ianto was finding the simple act of having his shirt unbuttoned – granted, his shirt was being unbuttoned by Jack. When he reached the last button before the shirt disappeared into the trousers that looked a _bit_ too tight, Jack paused. He softly pulled the shirt out of the trousers before gently undoing the last button, allowing the shirt to open up to give Jack a view of marble-white skin.

Upon seeing Ianto's bare-chest Jack felt the blood from most of his body head directly to his groin as he ran his hands over the marble-white skin with feather-light touches. Ianto's breathing hitched as he felt Jack's hands flutter all over his bare-chest, he could hardly breathe and Jack had hardly done anything to him yet! His trousers were getting extremely constricting as Jack continued to lavish his chest with feather-light touches.

Jack stopped his hands from roaming all over Ianto's chest any further, after spending almost a minute of torturing his lover with soft touches, by busying them with the task of unbuckling Ianto's belt. The soft leather was pliable and the belt was easily unbuckled, so Jack went to work on the button and zipper on Ianto's trousers.

After several moments of fiddling with a rather uncooperative zipper Jack soon had Ianto's trousers open enough for him to see the rather impressive bulge in Ianto's boxers. Briefly glancing up at Ianto's face and taking in the dilated eyes, the hitched breathing and flushed face, Jack pressed one of his hand's palms lightly against the bulge; eliciting an audible gasp from his restrained lover. He proceeded to massage the bulge slightly as his other, free hand tugged at the trousers trying to pull them down; a task which Ianto assisted in when he bucked up out of the chair trying to get more friction for his confined cock.

Once Ianto's trousers were completely removed by Jack he stopped massaging Ianto's cock – which caused Ianto to moan in protest and buck-up again - and instead proceeded to remove Ianto's boxers; which were tossed aside the same as the trousers. This left Ianto in an unbuttoned shirt and a, still done-up, tie.

He smiled as he fingered the tie and moved to straddle Ianto in the chair, his clothed body rubbing against Ianto's mostly-naked one, eliciting moans from both of them. He leaned in close to Ianto's head and placed his lips against Ianto's neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin as he listened to Ianto's stifled groans and moans. He felt his lover try to buck-up against to find friction for his aching cock, so he ground his hips against Ianto's and grinned into his neck when he heard him gasp as the fabric of his trousers rubbed against Ianto's cock.

He continued to lick, kiss and nibble his way along the neck down to the collarbone and the then across his sternum and up the other side of Ianto's neck and along his jaw to those ruby-red lips that were begging to be kissed.

And kiss them he did... he kissed those ruby-red lips and every other part of Ianto's restrained body, revelling in the sounds that would leave Ianto's kiss-bruised lips and the ways he bucked and writhed beneath him as he manipulated him to almost coming, again and again, never letting him find his release.

After what was probably hours of sensory torture to Ianto and eternal fun to Jack, Jack un-did the restraints around Ianto's wrists and helped him out of the chair and over to the hatch. Lifting it up he quickly grabbed all of Ianto's clothes that he'd discarded during his little game and chucked them down after Ianto had descended the ladder into Jack's bunk.

Jack quickly followed the clothes and upon reaching the bottom undressed quickly, placing his and Ianto's slightly crumpled clothes neatly upon his dresser before lying down next to the beautiful form of one Ianto Jones.

He gently removed Ianto's shirt and untied the tie and placed them on the bed-side cabinet before leaning over his lover and kissing him sensuously. He felt Ianto's hands running around his waist and one creeping up his back, coming to a rest between his shoulders. He ran on of his hands down the length of Ianto's torso until he came to Ianto's still straining cock. He slipped his between Ianto's open legs and pressed a finger against Ianto's entrance. He swallowed Ianto's tiny gasp of surprise and then moan of both pain and pleasure as he slipped a finger inside, pausing for a moment before adding a second and scissoring him.

Beneath him Ianto arched up and both of their cocks brushed against each other causing them both to gasp and moan in ecstasy. Jack slid a third finger in and hooked his fingers, brushing against Ianto's prostate and gasping when Ianto arched up and groaned into the kiss.

Pulling his fingers out Jack broke the kiss and chuckled when Ianto growled at him. He leaned over to the bed-side cabinet and opened the draw, rummaging through it as Ianto began to kiss his neck and shoulders. He pulled out a tube of lube and shut the draw hurriedly as Ianto bit down softly on the skin just below Jack's ear, making him groan loudly.

Quickly lubing his fingers and cock Jack pressed his fingers back into Ianto listening to his lover's hitch in breathing and his quiet moan of pleasure. After a second of stretching Ianto's hole he pulled his fingers out, then he knelt between Ianto's legs and helped Ianto wrap his legs around his waist. He lined his cock up with Ianto's hole and then gently pushed into him, past the tight ring of muscle.

When he was fully sheathed inside of his lover he waited for a moment to allow Ianto to adjust to him being inside before pulling out slowly almost coming out entirely before pushing back in just as slowly.

He listened to the low moans and gasps as Ianto writhed on the bed and tried to buck his hips causing Jack's cock to hit his prostate as he pushed back in. Jack leant over his lover's writhing body and captured Ianto's lips in a soft, passionate and loving kiss as he continued to pull out and push back into him.

After a few more thrusts Ianto's breathing became ragged, and Jack knew that he was going to come soon. He began kissing Ianto's neck and just as he pulled out slowly he bit down hard and thrust back in hard and fast, causing Ianto to shout out and come, splattering all over his and Jack's stomachs. As the muscles surrounding Jack's cock tightened Jack felt himself starting to come undone. Jack thrust into Ianto hard and fast whilst listening to Ianto's quiet whimpers as his over-sensitized body was thrust into as Jack searched for his own release.

As he slammed back into Ianto again Jack felt himself come inside his lover and Ianto felt Jack explode inside of him, filling him with Jack's seed. After Jack's release he gently puled out of Ianto and lay down beside him, pulling him to him and wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

Then with a soft kiss to the nape of Ianto's neck he closed his and as he began to drift whispered, "I love you..."

TBC...

**There you go! A chapter of smut that nearly killed me!! A bit fluffy at the end but who cares, it was nice. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to know what you think of this story so far, and if you have any good suggestions for dares for Owen, Tosh and Ianto.**


	6. Morning in the Hub

**Okay! I'm sure you all enjoyed the last chapter ;)**

**Just wanted to add this as I think a wind-down from that smut is needed, and we need a bit of domesticity in the Hub. After this I'll continue on with the dares starting with Tosh.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember REVIEWS!!**

**!!Alonzey!!**

**Chapter 6**

As the sun rose at 7:32am up on the surface, it's fickle rays vainly attempting to brighten the darkened city of Cardiff, the sky a hue of blues, purples and pinks beneath the Plas in the secret underground complex run by Torchwood Three – a.k.a the Hub – not a soul stirred. Either too tired from sexual activities or just plain tired, all was silent and still.

The great Pterosaur slumbered in its concrete nest up amongst the rafters and catwalks, the Weevils snorted as they slept on in the cells turned perminant homes, and the three member of Torchwood Three's elite, who hadn't spent a copious amount of time in the night making love to one another, continued to sleep soundly; their minds filled with images of a loved one, random tangents of digits and leggy-blondes with large busts accordingly.

The two other members of Torchwood Three's elite snuggled close together down in the bunk that was home to one, as they slept soundly, in a camp-bed meant for one, without any interruptions from the Rift or from nightmares from either ones mind.

In essence, sleep was high on the agenda and Torchwood Three's elite took full advantage of the opportunity to sleep for as long as they could manage.

But, as people began to appear up on the surface, dressed warmly as there was still a chill in the air from the night before, movement began within the Hub.

A snort of warm air, the opening of an eyelid to reveal a yellowy-eye and the unfurling of a scaled-wing signalled the beginning of the end of sleep for the occupants of the Hub.

At 8:22am one of Torchwood Three's elite awoke, finding himself wrapped in the embrace of a naked-Jack and feeling more relaxed than he'd felt in months. It seemed painfully obvious to him that he'd needed a good rest, excluding the sex – although it was quite a good extra. Sighing he gently removed himself from his lover's embrace, rose from the camp-bed and moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower to clean himself up and to wake himself up.

Turning on the hot-water tap he stepped into the shower cubicle and the let the jets of hot water hit his face and shoulder and run in rivulets down his body. He scrubbed his entire body clean of any and all dirt, sweat and cum that had dried since last night. After he felt squeaky-clean he turned of the tap, cutting off the now cooling water, and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he did so.

He looked in the wall mirror above the sink and decided to have a shave, he picked-up the razor he'd left there since last Tuesday and the shaving-cream. He covered his chin and jaw in some shaving-cream before using the razor.

As he just finished his shave he heard the familiar sounds of Jack getting up and moving towards the bathroom. He replaced his razor back where it lived next to Jack's and leaned over to the towel-rack grabbing another towel and briskly rubbing his hair to some remote level of dryness.

After using the towel to dry his hair as much as possible he chucked it into the open laundry-basket before turning to the door and coming face-to-face with a grinning Jack. Jack leaned in close and kissed him softly on the lips before brushing past him and heading to over to the shower to clean himself up.

Smiling slightly he left the room to let Jack shower without getting distracted – or him distracted by Jack showering, all naked and hot – and walked over to the wardrobe that held most of Jack's clothing and one or two of his suits and normal clothes. He decided to wear the charcoal-grey suit, exchanging the white shirt for the lovely burgundy of his other suit, the silver-stripe waistcoat and the silver silk tie he'd left last Wednesday. He slipped on a pair of black socks that he nicked from Jack's sock draw and slipped his feet into the black Italian-leather, Mezlan-made dress-shoes, quickly lacing them up before ascending the ladder and exiting Jack's office.

In the main area of the Hub he paused and looked up as Myfanwy swooped above him cawing, calling for his attention. He grinned up at her and said to her, in welsh, "Alright, you're breakfast will be coming shortly."

He walked over to the kitchenette and opened the freezer, grabbing a large bag and placing it on the side before opening a cupboard door, under the sink, and pulling out the yellow-bucket he used to put Myfanwy's fish in. Opening the bag, which had small flecks of ice creating a shiny film over it, he pulled out four large haddock fish; from the local fish-market and chucked them into the bucket, before re-sealing the bag and re-placing it inside the freezer. He grabbed the bucket and strode from the kitchenette back into the main Hub and whistled a shrill, ear-piercing whistle to get Myfanwy's attention.

As she arced back round towards him he placed the bucket on the concrete floor and quickly grabbed one of the fish by the tail, he then flung it up in the air and watched as Myfanwy swung around and caught it in her beak; swallowing it with a snapping of her beak. He repeated this action three more times before the bucket was empty and Myfanwy was fed. He picked the bucket back up and took it into the kitchenette, turning the hot-water tap on and filling it half-way with hot water before adding some disinfectant. He took the old scrubber he used especially for the bucket – and Owen's cup when he annoyed him – and scrubbed the bucket a few times before rinsing it and drying it with the cloth he kept under the sink specifically for the bucket. He placed the bucket and cloth back under the sink and then washed his hands, making sure to use a fair amount of soap and to scrub between his fingers and under his nails, removing all traces of the fish and any dirt that was on his hands, before drying them on the small towel hanging off one of the handles of one of the cupboard doors.

He then turned his attention to the coffee machine, which he flicked on at the switch, and then proceeded to make the beverage of the Gods for himself and the others that he knew where going to be awake shortly; mostly due to the fact that the Weevils would be starting to make an awful racket as they waited to be fed and that their growls and screeches echoed throughout the corridors around the cells and the armoury – which included the corridor containing the rooms that Gwen, Tosh and Owen were currently in.

He sensed rather than heard Jack appear in the kitchenette behind him and before Jack could speak he said, "Coffee will be ready in a moment Jack. Grab some cutlery and take it up to the conference room – enough plates for _everyone_ if you will, please?"

Jack chuckled quietly and slipped his arm's around Ianto's waist, letting his head rest on Ianto's right shoulder he whispered into his ear, "How did you know I was here? I was _really_ quiet." He nuzzled Ianto's neck slightly and smiled when he heard the young man try to surpress a moan.

"I know everything Jack. Now stop that and get the plates!" Ianto said, rolling his eyes and trying to sound stern. Jack chuckled again but did as he said.

Jack let go of Ianto and opened one of the top-cupboards, he pulled out five plates and then shut the cupboard door. He opened on of the draws next to Ianto's hip, 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Ianto's hip as he did so, and grabbed five knives and five forks before letting it slide shut. He gave Ianto a quick peck on the cheek before trotting off up to the conference room with the plates and cutlery; which he placed around the table at everyone's places before sitting down in his own seat and waiting impatiently for Ianto to bring up his java.

Ianto waited for the coffee machine to finish up, pulling out everyone's mugs from one of the top-cupboards and placing them chronologically depending on how long the owner had worked at Torchwood for; Jack's blue and white striped mug was first, then Tosh's pale lilac mug, Owen's vividly green monster mug was third, then his own beige cup adorned with the words 'Coffee-King' in chocolate brown and lastly Gwen's barbie-girl pink mug decorated with purple and lilac hearts. He smiled at the insanity of Owen's and Gwen's cups as the coffee machine signalled the end of it's course, emitting a low beep before becoming silent. He filled each of the cups with each of the owner's personal preference before placing all but his own on the silver tea-tray he had in the third draw down and carrying them up to the conference room.

He placed each cup down at the place's the team usual took when they sat in the room; handing Jack's his instead of placing it down in front of him, before leaving again – after being groped quickly by Jack, making him blush and Jack smirk – and heading back down to the kitchenette to prepare breakfast – or whatever he could pass as breakfast.

Jack sat in the conference room sipping his coffee trying not to moan at the orgasmic taste of it when he noticed that Tosh and Gwen were just walking into the main Hub. He watched them as they followed the smell of the coffee up to the conference room and almost pouncing on their cups; also trying not to makes looks that he was sure he was wearing from drinking the coffee also.

Ianto managed to find enough eggs in the fridge to make scrambled-eggs and some bread in the bread-bin to make toast, as a passable breakfast. He placed several pieces of toast into the toaster – which could toast six pieces of bread at the same time – before focusing on the eggs. He got the frying pan out of the bottom cupboard beside the small gas hob and poured a cap-full of cooking oil into it, he then placed it on the hob and ignited the ring; allowing the oil to coat the pan. Finding a jug in one of the other cupboards he cracked the egg-shells and deposited the eggs in the jug, adding some salt and mixing it with a fork until it was quite well beat. He opened the cutlery draw and pulled out the spatula, before pouring the contents of the jug into the pan and then proceeding to separate the liquid, so as to stop it from becoming an omelette, and making scrambled eggs. Once he was sure that the eggs were properly scrambled he turned the ring off. He turned his attention to the toast, which he quickly buttered and placed on a plate before he carried the pan, spatula included, as well as the toast that he'd made up to the conference room where three-out-of-four of the rest of the team were waiting; the fourth just walking into the main Hub as he passed by and then following him up to the conference room.

"Breakfast is served." He said as he placed the plate of toast down in the middle of the table and then evenly distributing the scrambled-eggs onto five-plates before quickly trotting down to the kitchenette and placing the pan and spatula in the sink. He strode back up to the conference room and sat down in his seat, listening to compliments from Tosh and Gwen about his cooking and grunts of thanks from Owen, before starting to eat his own food.

After they had all eaten their breakfasts and Ianto had washed, dried and put away the cutlery they were once again seated around the conference table enjoying another round of Ianto's coffee when Gwen said, "So, are we going to continue with this game or what?"

TBC....

**Ta-da!! There you go, a chapter of domesticity!! I actually enjoyed writing that – crazy...**

**I was wondering, do you think I'm crazy for describing their mugs? Errrmm....**

**Anywho, I hope YOU enjoyed reading this and do tune-in next time for the next instalment... TOSH'S DARE!!!!!**


	7. Tosh's Dare Part 1

**Well... here's the first part of Tosh's dare! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS!!**

**I'm sure that if you all pretend to be Tosh then this'll be many a fan-girl's (and boy's) wet-dream! It's certainly mine – or one of them XD!! ^^ .**

**!!ALONZEY!!**

**Chapter 7**

Jack looked around at the other's seated around the table briefly before turning to look directly at Gwen and replying, "I'm up for it."

Tosh nodded quietly, Owen grumbled about 'stupid bloody-kid's games' and Ianto inclined his head slightly before standing and sweeping from the room silently; going in search of the bottle they'd used last night.

Gwen smiled smugly and leaned back in her chair sipping her coffee, wearing an almost orgasmic expression as it slide down her throat and taught her taste-buds the taste of **real** coffee.

As Ianto searched around the kitchenette he briefly considered if he should go and feed the Weevils before remembering it was still to early; he'd feed them around the 11 o'clock mark. Refocusing his attention on locating the elusive bottle or any bottle they could use he opened the fridge and spied one of Tosh's bottles of spring water. He smirked and quickly withdrew it from the fridge and drinking what was left of the liquid in it; which amounted to half-a-bottle. He quickly rinsed it and dried it off with the tea-towel on the side before replacing the lid and silently slipping up to the Conference room, sitting back in his seat before depositing the bottle – standing up – in the middle of the table.

Jack grinned lecherously at the younger man and said, "Thank-you Ianto. You always think of everything before we do don't you?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Jack, his eyes reflecting the amusement and mischief he could see in Jack's own, before saying, his voice polite and calm, "It's my job to do so Sir."

"What _**else**_ does your job include Ianto?" Jack asked, dropping his voice, well-aware that the others were watching his and Ianto's interaction. Underneath the table Jack ran his left-foot along Ianto's right-calf and smirked darkly when Ianto's eyelashes fluttered slightly.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment before sliding his foot, far more subtly than Jack had, over towards Jack's legs, sliding it up towards Jack's crotch. He smirked when Jack inhaled sharply and shifted slightly in his seat, causing Ianto's foot to press against Jack's half-hardened erection. Ianto replied, his voice betraying nothing of what was going on underneath the table with his feet, "I believe you should know already Sir, since _**you**_ were the one who hired me."

"Oi! Do you two think you could stop flirting _**long**_ _**enough**_ for us to get this fucking-game over and done with?" Owen snarked glaring over the top of his green mug at Jack and Ianto.

Jack looked at Owen for a moment before nodding and saying to him, "Right Owen. You spin the bottle first then."

Owen grumbled loud enough for them all to hear what he thought of the game they were playing but reached for the bottle nonetheless, giving it a sharp twist that sent it spinning faster than Gwen had managed the evening prior. They all leaned forward to see where it would, except Jack who found that if he moved he would have to bit his lip hard to keep from moaning as Ianto's foot rubbed against his cock that was straining almost painfully in his pants.

Ianto shifted his foot slightly as he tried to get more comfortable in his seat and felt the ends of his lips twitch upwards slightly when he heard Jack's sharp, quiet intake of breath and then the almost silent panting of breath.

The bottle began to slow in its spinning and began to stop when it came to Ianto.... before it continued on slowing even more so before becoming stationary pointing at... Tosh.

"Oh" She whispered quietly as Owen smirked and Gwen looked at her somewhat sympathetically. "Damn."

"Okay Tosh! It's your dare and _**I'm**_ going to dare you!" Jack announced looking at her with a glint in her eyes that she recognised from when he'd stared at Ianto like that when he'd been forced to wear 'normal' clothes.

"What! No way! I want to dare her!" Owen exploded, looking at Jack incredulously. "You've already dared someone. It's _**my**_ turn!"

Tosh, not wanting to be subjected to Owen's cruel and unkind dares said looking at Owen, "I'd rather Jack dared me Owen." Then, as Owen was spluttering indignantly, she turned to Jack mentally steeling herself for eternal embarrassment, "What's your dare going to be Jack?"

Jack looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before gasping quietly, something that only she and Ianto noticed as Gwen was to busy giggling at Owen's grumblings about how unfair the game was. She wondered what had made Jack gasp when she looked at Ianto and noticed how he was smirking slightly, as though he was watching something funny. She continued to watch as Ianto shifted in his seat slightly and heard Jack gasp – slightly louder this time. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised that Ianto was doing something to Jack under the table that was making Jack gasp.

Jack looked at Tosh for a moment before looking at Ianto and smirking evilly, he watched as Ianto frowned slightly before he figured out what Jack was going to do and his eyebrows shot up to his hair-line. He shook his head minutely and Jack nodded enthusiastically in reply receiving Ianto's foot pressing harder against his cock and causing him to moan which he managed to cover up by knocking his cup of coffee over with his hand.

As he swore quietly he picked the cup up and placed it back-down away from the small spill, almost sighing in relief when Ianto's foot disappeared from his crotch and then nearly moaning in protest at losing the pressure, when Ianto stood up to quickly retrieve a cloth from the kitchenette to mop-up the spill before it could leave a stain on the table.

Once Ianto had cleaned up Jack's mess and refiled their empty mugs Jack decided to give Tosh her dare. Leaning forward slightly Jack looked at Tosh and said, "Tosh." She looked at him questioningly, "I've decided on your dare." Ianto glared at him in warning which Jack decided to ignore, "Toshiko Sako. I dare you to snog Ianto! _**AND**_! You _**have**_ to use your tongue!"

There was a pregnant pause in the air as Tosh stared at him wide-eyed and Owen and Gwen gaped at him, their jaws on the floor in shock. Ianto just glared at him with a look that could've felled the Washington National Park.

TBC...

**Well! That's an interesting development isn't it? I would especially like to be Tosh on this dare... wouldn't you?**

**I'm giving you all a dream... just imagine you're Tosh though and it'll work pretty well! Lol.**

**Anywho, I WANT REVIEWS ON THIS PEOPLE!! No reviews means no more chapters... and you won't find out if Tosh agrees or back's out... or what will happen after (a.k.a Tosh's revenge... and Ianto's too I suppose).**


	8. Tosh's Dare Part 2

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! I DO HOPE YOU _REALLY_ ENJOY IT! OKAY. NO-ONE CAN KILL ME FOR THIS... I'M DESCRIBING THEIR KISS FOR YOU GUYS TO IMAGINE YOUSELVES BEING IN TOSH'S PLACE! **

*****

**Chapter 8**

*****

After almost a whole minute had passed since Jack's declaration of Tosh's dare, Owen finally came out of his stupor and was able to talk again. Of course, what Owen equated to talking was considered to be more like shouting and screeching by everyone else.

"WHAT?!"

Gwen jumped, shocked back to reality by Owen's outburst. She could hear it in his voice how surprised he was by Tosh's dare. She wondered briefly if she could hear something else too...

"Jack." Ianto's voice caught all of their attention, Owen and Gwen focusing on Ianto intently as Tosh stared at Ianto blushing and Jack smirking smugly. "I suggest that you give Tosh a different dare." Ianto's voice was low and dangerous, but still controlled, it unnerved Owen when he thought how Ianto could sound so terrifying without raising his voice. It made Owen think of Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal for the same reason; creepy voice, deadly yet polite.

"Oh but I think Tosh doesn't mind the dare really. After all, there are so many other dares I could give her. Maybe she'd prefer to forfeit?" Jack grinned at Ianto seemingly unconcerned with the dangerous glint in Ianto's eyes, although he himself started to feel a little nervous and afraid of Ianto.

Tosh suddenly started and looked at Jack briefly before looking at Ianto and placing one of her gentle hands on his arm. She waited for him to look at her, almost flinching when she saw the dark annoyance in his eyes, before saying, "I'd rather this dare to any others Jack's got in his head. If you don't mind Ianto?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and saw Ianto's annoyance waver and wilt. He sighed quietly and looked at her, his eyes showing resignation.

She felt hurt in the knowledge that Ianto didn't want to kiss her, didn't want to be a part of her dare. She stood up and waited for him to do the same, before moving to stand close to him.

Just as she was about to lean upwards towards his lips he spoke, barely audible to her, in Japanese, "It's not that I don't want to kiss you Tosh. It's just Jack's using this as revenge against me and I'll make sure he regrets it, since I'm sure we're both going to be awkward around each other for a while."

Tosh was surprised at his words but realised that he was right about a few things, they were going to act awkwardly around each other for a while; that was just the way they were. Tosh opened her mouth to reply but, before she could, Ianto leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She fell into the kiss and was quite surprised to find out that Ianto's lips were so soft and gentle; it was almost like he was caressing her lips with feather-light touches. It sent pulses of electricity throughout her entire body, charging her and making her insides fizz and twist in excitement. _**'Is this what Jack feels when he kiss him, I wonder?'**_ She thought disconnectedly as one of Ianto's hands found its way to the base of her neck and the other to the small of her back, pressing her in closer to his body. Tosh wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck and tilted her head up more feeling like she was up on cloud nine or in some Godly form of Heaven.

What made the kiss even more amazing to Tosh was the fact that everything she was feeling was _**so**_ good and they hadn't even used their tongues yet! She shiver slightly, wondering how that would compare to what she was feeling right then-an-there.

Ianto's tongue pressed against her lips lightly, subtly demanding entry into her mouth and she obliged; without even thinking about it. His tongued swept lightly against her lower lip, as it darted into her now open mouth, making her moan quietly. His tongue slid over her teeth, running along her canines and incisors and molars so sensuously that it made her moan more and shiver, her already closed eyelids 'funny? I don't remember closing them' fluttering slightly. Her arms tightened around Ianto's neck and she raised herself on her tiptoes to reach his mouth better. Ianto's hand that was on the small of her back slid its way around so his arm was wrapped around her waist, lifting her up ever so slightly.

Ianto determined to make Tosh enjoy her dare swept his tongue over the roof of her mouth and swallowed up Tosh's slightly louder than before moans as his tongue began to battle with his; wrapping around each other and pressing tightly together. He knew Jack was watching but his closed eyes didn't allow him to see the look on his face; not that he really cared about Jack at that moment in time, Jack had dared Tosh and he was helping her along with that dare. He could feel the intense glare of Owen's eyes and the wide-eyed look of shock on Gwen's face, but he didn't care about that, that wasn't important to him right now. Giving Tosh the best 'snog' he could manage was important now and he'd be damned if he didn't give her that just because he'd hurt Jack's feelings, Jack just lit the fire and he was burning bright with it!

After the need to breathe became too much for the pair of them they broke the kiss, still holding each other, and Ianto said, again in Japanese and only loud enough for her to hear, "Do you think that, that kiss means your dare's over and done with?"

Tosh couldn't help it, she _**really**_ couldn't. There she was, being held by her colleague who she considered her best friend, feeling alive and energized, after just being snogged _**quite**_ _**literally**_ senseless by said colleague. And he was asking if it was enough for her dare to be done! She laughed joyously, and hugged Ianto tightly.

Jack, Gwen and Owen stared at the pair wondering why Tosh was laughing and hugging Ianto and why Ianto was smirking slightly as he hugged her back. Jack felt jealous and also like kicking himself for giving Tosh such a dare. Owen felt angry and jealous of Ianto, wishing that he'd been the one to kiss Tosh for some strange reason. Gwen... Gwen just felt like she should've been the one dared to kiss Ianto if Tosh's reaction was anything to go by.

After a few moments Tosh calmed down enough to stop laughing and let go of Ianto completely, he let her go also, and they both sat back in their seats starting to glow red from embarrassment at what they'd just done in front of their colleagues – and in Ianto's case, lover – regardless of it being a dare. Tosh decided to answer Ianto in Japanese so the others couldn't understand what she said, "Ianto. I think that, that 'snog' you just gave me would mean that the next _**hundred**_ dares I ever get that relate to snogging a person are completely covered! I can see why Jack likes to kiss you so much."

Ianto smiled slightly and nodded at her before turning his attention to Jack and saying, "Right. Well, since I didn't really want to give Tosh a brilliant 'snog' as she described it, I refuse to do a dare, _**or**_ be part of another _**unless,**_ I'm daring someone."

Jack looked at him with an unintelligible look on his face for a moment before saying, "Alright. You don't do a dare... this time! We'll consider Tosh's dare this time around as being yours also. Now, who's going to spin the bottle next?"

Ianto looked at Jack and then at the bottle for a moment before saying, "Do you think we could post-pone the next dare for a bit? I've got to feed the Weevils and I think it's only logical for us to do _**some**_ paperwork!" He watched as Jack gave him that look again.

Tosh piped up, looking less like she had bad sunburn, and said, "I need to check-up on some of my translation programs as well as the diagnostic ones I'm trying to enact so I can check the system."

Owen grumbled about 'stupid-pointless-fucking-work-boring-him-to-death' whilst Gwen leaned back in her, content to do nothing at all. Jack looked at Tosh and Ianto and decided that he'd let them do some work, after all he himself had a fair amount of paperwork to complete.

"Okay. We'll all try to get some work done and we'll meet here again for say two for lunch and another round of Truth or Dare before we leave, okay?" He said, looking around the table at everyone, especially Owen and Gwen who he knew wouldn't be doing a lot of work for the next few hours. "Okay. Let's get to it then."

TBC...

**I didn't really want to dare Ianto – I know, I know, it's kind of like cheating and it's not as good if Ianto isn't dared, but I just can't do that to him.... well, I could but I don't want to.**

**I've got a plan already set in motion for Owen's dare and you'll all have to wait until "OWEN'S DARE PART 1" is up!!**

**Anywho, I DO WANT REVIEWS ON THIS PEOPLE!! I quite like reviews you see. And I want to know if the 'kiss' made any of you happy XD ^^ .**


	9. I want to know'

**Chapter nine!! Yippee!! Now, this isn't a dare chapter... this is different. It focuses a bit around Gwen – shoot me, I've shifted focus from Ianto and the others!! It'll probably give all Gwen, Gwack and Gwanto-haters ANOTHER reason to hate her! There really are a lot of reasons aren't there? I could name a few now even.... but, I won't!**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Allons-y!! **

**Chapter 9**

Once they left the conference room they all went their separate ways; Owen to his autopsy bay, Tosh to her computers, Gwen to her desk, Jack to his office and Ianto down to the kitchenette.

Owen slumped in his swivel chair at his desk and briefly contemplated actually doing some work before switching on his computer, waiting for it to load, logging in on his account and then proceeding to look at porn.

Gwen sat in her seat and looked blankly around the Hub, there was nothing to do – well, nothing she could do that Ianto couldn't do better. She sighed as her thoughts turned to Ianto, she looked over at Tosh and noticed how she suddenly had a spring in her step and looked almost as if she was on a sugar-rush. She felt envious of Tosh, _'I should've kissed Ianto... that kiss looked __**so**__ hot!'_ Sighing she waited for Ianto to bring her, her coffee deciding to watch him when he gave it her. She wanted to know what he looked like out of the suit... _without_ cannibals included in the equation this time!

Tosh booted up her computers humming some random tune she'd heard on the radio a few days ago, she waited for the briefest of moments before the screens on her computers showed the Torchwood logo and the login box. She typed her password in with renewed vigour, she still felt charged from the kiss she'd had... Ianto was _definitely_ a _**brilliant**_ kisser! Forcibly turning her thoughts away from Ianto she focused intently on the start-up of several system checks that she wanted to run to see if she could deactivate the lock-down sooner.

Jack collapsed, ungraciously into his seat behind his desk. He leaned his head back and sighed, he felt like an idiot. Tosh was down at her computers acting as if she'd just got her hands on the biggest, most interesting piece of technology in the universe... all because she'd kissed Ianto! Correction... got kissed _by_ Ianto! He was such an idiot! He should've known that Ianto would go all out to piss him off and to make _very_ jealous... and he was annoyed to say the least that Ianto's method had worked. Brilliantly at that! Sitting bolt upright Jack decided to get his revenge on Ianto. He wouldn't dare him. Not now, not today. He'd wait until another time. Maybe when the others were home and it was just him and Ianto in the Hub. He'd always wondered if Ianto would look good in bondage...

Ianto stood at the coffee-machine not really focusing on what he was doing, just going through the motions. He was far too busy compiling a mental list of what he'd need to restock in the Hub when he finally got to the shops. As he reached number 54. on his list the coffee-machine gave its little beeping sound of completion catching his attention and making him concentrate on pouring the hot liquid into each of the five mugs carefully so as to not spill a drop.

He finished off the drinks with each of the finishing touches needed before placing them reverently on the silver tea tray he had on the side before taking it with him on his lap of the Hub. First Owen; he noticed the headphones and the video on the screen. Rolling his eyes at Owen's typical routine he placed the mug silently just off to the side ensuring that Owen wouldn't knock it over accidentally, he leaned down close to Owen's ears and waited for a lull in the sound blasting from them – sounds that would've made Jack drag him off up to his office for an impromptu make-out session – before blowing softly on the skin just below Owen's left ear.

The end result of it was hilarious and Ianto was glad that he hadn't lingered as he shot up the stairs, lips twitching, as Owen shouted curses and insults and threats after him. Ianto looked over at Tosh who looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, he just shrugged as though he had _absolutely_ _no_ _idea_ why Owen was currently cursing his mother and father for raising him.

He placed her mug on beside one of her many keyboards before smiling softly at her and making his way over to Gwen's desk, who he noticed was watching him not so subtly.

Gwen watched as Ianto strode over to her desk, his dress-shoes making not a sound on the concrete floor, holding the tea tray which held three mugs on it; one of which was her own. He stopped in front of her desk and placed her mug gently on the coaster that was present on her desk. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed looking down at her cup and thanking him before asking if he was going to give Jack his.

Ianto said, "Yes Gwen. Then I'm going to go down to the archives and do some work. Something Owen should _try_ and do _once_ in a while... that way he'd _earn_ his paycheck!"

He watched as she nodded before turning and heading towards Jack's office, aware of Gwen's eyes following him. Knocking on the door he waited a moment before entering Jack's office, gliding over to the desk and depositing the mug of coffee on the desk in front of Jack. He watched Jack closely as Jack picked up the mug as though it was a neutrino-bomb and sip it, making a quiet slurping sound, before sighing in contentment and smiling appreciatively at Ianto's standing form.

Ianto gave Jack a few more moments of blissful coffee before saying smoothly, "Jack. You do realise that I'll have to punish you back... and it won't be the type of punishment you enjoy." He felt a surge of satisfaction as Jack choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken, but not allowing it to show on his face. He continued as though Jack hadn't reacted and said, almost conversationally, "You know. I know you survived a week without any sex but what about a month?"

Jack, still choking and spluttering could do nothing to stop Ianto from turning away from him and leaving the office, throwing a polite "Good day Sir" over his shoulder as he left.

**TWTWTW**

After Ianto had fed the Weevils their favourite meal of meat, meat and more meat, Ianto made his way down to the archives to finish some filing that wasn't completed in the 1970s. He stood at the cabinet and was so immersed in figuring out the strange variation of the English language that he didn't hear the clacking of a certain person's shoes on the concrete floor. He also didn't hear said person's breathing; which was slightly heavy and laboured. What he did hear were the words that were spilling out of said person's mouth uncomfortably close to his right ear.

Dropping the files that were in his hands, which filtered down onto the pile of papers that he'd tried to sort out, he spun around on the spot abruptly stopping when he came eye to top-of-head of one Gwen Cooper.

He stepped backwards as she pressed up against him, pushing the open draw of the cabinet closed, and leaning against the entire cabinet trying to avoid coming in to contact with her. He looked down at her as she slid her hands along his shoulders and down his arms, making him swallow and his mind desperately search for a way out of the confrontation.

"G-Gwen?" he stuttered over her name as she stood on her tip toes and pushed her mouth terrifyingly close to his own. "Errrmm... W-what a-are you d-doing?"

She leaned in so close to him that her lips brushed against his and made him want to run for the hills, she replied to his question her voice so softly and husky that it made Ianto want to push her away; but he didn't because he was too much of a gentleman, "I want to know how it feels..."

Tilting his head up Ianto managed to put a small amount of distance between their lips – but opened his neck up to any attack she choose to give it – and said, his voice a calm quiet that was completely the opposite to what he was feeling inside, "H-how what f-feels?"

She snaked one of her hands up to his face and cupped his face in it before pulling his head down gently, allowing him to look her in the eye and for her lips to brush against his again. "I want to know how it feels to kiss you." and without another word from Ianto she pushed her lips against his and ran her tongue against Ianto's closed lips, begging – no demanding – for entry.

Ianto, feeling sick to his stomach, finally gave up being too much of a gentleman and wrapped his hands around Gwen's upper arms and pushing her away from him; causing the forced kiss to break. Gwen looked at him in anger? Confusion? Desperation? Lust? Ianto didn't know what it was but he didn't care, he stepped away from the cabinet still holding Gwen at arms-length and said quietly, politely, but most definitely finally, "Gwen. Don't ever do that again please. You have a boyfriend, you have a life and you do not want to ruin it. I don't want to kiss you. I will never kiss you willingly if I can help it. I kissed Tosh because she was dared to kiss me, I will now feel embarrassed and uncomfortable around Tosh for a while; the same she will around me. I do not want to feel like that around you as well. You will regret trying this, for letting curiosity get the better of you and later on, after you've calmed down or whatever, you will be thankful that I stopped you before you went too far." He took a deep breath and watched silently as Gwen stared at him, her eyes filled with something that looked akin to embarrassment and perhaps guilt.

He released his grip on her upper arms and stepped past her towards the door so quickly that if Gwen had blinked she would've missed it. He didn't turn around to look at her and she didn't turn to watch him as he left the archives as quickly as he could whilst still retaining the air of a gentleman.

**TWTWTW**

**Hub comes out of lock down at 4:57pm**

At 10:24am everyone left the conference room; some with the intent to do work, others with the intent to do nothing more that bitch, whine and watch porn and others with the intent to seduce a colleague.

When all of them reconvened in the conference room again it was 15:42pm, meaning that they had to wait a further one hour-five minutes until the lock down that had been initiated the previous day, by a rather idiotic and supposedly intelligent doctor of medicine,would end and they'd be able to see the grey clouds and feel the gale-force winds whip them in the face up on the surface.

Tosh sat down silently, holding her mug of coffee bin her hands as Owen threw himself into his chair and bitched about 'what-a-huge-fucking-waste-of-fucking-time-this-fucking-game-fucking-is!' Gwen sat in her seat quietly, staring unfocused at her mug of coffee that was steaming and untouched.

Ianto and Jack sat in their own seats, both of them staring at nothing in particular and looking, for all intents of the word, nostalgic. Of what exactly was rather hit-and-miss as neither of them would willingly tell anyone what was on their minds.

Then, almost as if he'd been poked, Jack sprang back to the present and clapped his hands together grinning his trademark grin. He looked at each of them in turn before saying, his voice full of cheer and excitement, "Right! Let's get on with this game shall we? We might have enough time left for another dare or two!"

There was a collective groan from Tosh and Owen but utter silence from Gwen and Ianto; who both just nodded still staring or reminiscing over something or other. This drew a curious look from Jack as he studied Gwen's silence – which in his opinion was extremely unusual, since you normally couldn't get the woman to shut up – and Ianto's disappearance into his memories – but whether the memories were pleasant or scary, was something he wouldn't know unless Ianto wished him too.

Owen drew his attention back to the game again when he said, "Well Harkness. We might as well get this fucking stupid game fucking over and done with. I want to get the fuck out of here some time soon!"

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! Don't kill me for what I've done... **

**Look on the bright side... Ianto said no... **

**Anywho, besides that rather disgusting occurrence between Gwen and Ianto – disgusting for Ianto AND for us – I would love to know what you thought. **

**Reviews are the way to my heart... chocolate too but I don't think digital chocolate's that nice!! **

**Chapter 10 will be up some time soon, but I've got a fair amount of work to do still so don't kill me if it isn't up tomorrow! Owen WILL be dared by the way... and I'm considering daring Ianto also....XD**


	10. Owen's Dare Part 1

**Okay! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this lately, it's just I've had a lot of work to do, fics to write and brothers to annoy! But, now I've dealt with most of that I've decided to turn my attention to this since I'll be back in school soon enough – kill me now, please – and probably won't have as much time as I'd like to update anything.**

**Anywho, on accounts of the chapter I do hope you enjoy it since I do like to make all you happy readers happier ^^ And just for a short recount on this so people know who's been dared and how many times also;**

_**Gwen = dared once**_

_**Tosh = dared once (with Ianto)**_

_**Owen = not dared**_

_**Jack = dared once**_

_**Ianto = dared once (although it was technically Tosh's dare)**_

**So.... that's the recount on the dares... notice who's the ONLY one not to have been dared? Well, you'll have to wait for theirs I'm afraid, this is part 1 of the next dare.... I hope you enjoy!**

**Allons-y!!**

**Chapter 10 **

After Owen's exclamation Jack focused back on the task in hand _**'the game, not Ianto!'**_ and looked at Owen with one-heck-of a wide grin on his face that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He said to Owen and the others, managing to gain both Gwen's and Ianto's attentions, "Right! Well, let's get on with this game shall we? Ianto! You can spin the bottle this time and you can dish out the dare!"_** 'as long as it doesn't stop on me that is'.**_

The others around the table glared at Jack cursing him internally for his stupidity, none of them wanted to _ever_ be dared by Ianto – they'd prefer to be locked in Janet's cell with her when she's in heat to one of Ianto's dares!

Ianto looked at him, his eyes clear and alert; no longer recalling the past, and nodded before leaning forward in his seat silently and picking up the bottle in long, gentle fingers with manicured nails. He looked at it intently as he placed it on its side on the table top and spun it suddenly with a quick flick of his wrist and fingers sending it gallivanting off in it's pursuit of a victim.

All of them focused on the bottle spinning so quickly it was nothing but a blur, but still staying in the exact same position that it had been when stationary – an amazing trick performed by the master of magicians in Jack's opinion because Ianto was most definitely a magician since he could seemingly conjure up something from thin air! '_**how else does he always have everything we need?'**_. They all were leaning forward in their seats with their hands resting on either the table top or the arm-rests of their seats as they watched the bottles progress.

Tosh was thinking to herself over and over, _**'not me... please, please, please! Not me!' **_as she focused on the bottle, her stare almost so intense that it seemed as though she was trying to control the bottle and negate it from stopping on her. She was deathly afraid of being subjected to one of Ianto's dares... the first one hadn't been all that enjoyable, although she knew he'd felt guilty for it when he'd given her one of the best mocha lattes she'd ever had the pleasure to taste as well as a box of expensive Belgian chocolates with a note stating, _'You have my sincerest apologies my dear Toshiko... I'm afraid I got a tad bit carried away in the game. Please accept my apology as I did not mean to embarrass you as much as I did, yours most apologetically I.J' _She'd thought it was quite sweet and showed that Ianto disliked hurting others intentionally – if he liked them to begin with – even if it was just for fun. Not like Owen in the regards... embarrassing someone was probably something he considered should be a national sport!

Gwen was thinking about anything other than that kiss she'd tried to force on Ianto down in the Archives... well, she was trying to think about anything other than that kiss! She wasn't succeeding though. _**' I can't believe I did that! Oh God! He must think I'm a right slut now! Oh God! What if Jack finds out? What if he tells him... oh no... he'll kill me! But.... he doesn't really care about **__**Ianto so... if I say Ianto came onto me! Well then, he'll believe me... Ianto will be kicked off the team and I can have Jack! Oh God! I really am a bitch aren't I....'**_. Although inside her mind she had a raging battle of morality taking place to all outward appearances she seemed completely focused on the slightly slowing bottle on the table top; a little _too_ focused though.

Jack was contemplating so many different things that to try and explain them one would need at least a few thousand years to listen before they could start to understand Jack's thoughts at that precise moment in time. On one level he was hating himself for thinking, _**'this isn't going to last... I shouldn't be getting attached' **_whilst on another level he was hating himself for thinking that, _**'I might live forever but this is still important! I need to have some fun and I need to not be alone all the time!'**_ On other levels he was subconsciously debating whether or not to look at the CCTV to find out why Gwen was being so quiet and too focused on the bottle as well as why Ianto was still looking slightly speculative about something...**'maybe it's connected...'**

Owen was thinking about how lucky he was at that moment in time since he hadn't been dared once and was hoping to survive the rest of the hour or so without being humiliated or subjected to Ianto's infamous dares... Suzie had once told him that when it came to dares and cruelty, that Ianto could be an evil bastard and was a real piece of work! Strangely enough, she'd said that with respect... which just made her even creepier than Owen had originally thought she was._** 'Fuck... knowing my luck Ianto will probably give me the job of shit-shovelling all the Weevil crap and that leather-bird's crap too!'**_ Owen didn't consider that Ianto's possible dare could be any crueller than that.... he was wrong.

Ianto himself, was contemplating so many things that even 100 trillion years of explaining them would have helped in figuring out what he was thinking but, like Jack, some of his thoughts on certain levels of his mind were either being considered greatly or thought about constantly allowing some understanding to what he was thinking, _'Gwen tried to kiss me...' _that thought was most definitely being thought over and over, which is entirely understandable since no-one expects to suddenly be kissed – or attempted to have been kissed – by a colleague. Another thought whizzing around in his head was, _**'I wonder if Owen has enough of an imagination to think of something that could be worse than Weevil-duty? Probably not..... means he won't expect my dare.... fantastic!'**_

All throughout these internal thoughts and morality battles the bottle was slowly but surely decreasing in it velocity meaning that the choosing of the next victim of Ianto would be decided soon enough... not that the victim would be all that happy about it!

They each held their breaths as the bottle slowed down to the point where it was moving at near-snails-pace from one person to the next. Each person sighing in relief when it passed them by and moved onto the others.

When at last it slowed to the point where it completely stopped on its next victim there was absolute silence in the room. Not a sound was made, not a breath was drawn and not an eye blinked as they all stared at the victim in shock until...

"Fuck!"

**TBC....**

**Okay! I'm sure you can ALL guess who the bottle's stopped at can't you? ^^**

**I hope you liked this chapter and will enjoy the next ones to come... since I'm writing this off the top of my head it's not as good as it probably could be but it's early hours of the morning so cut me some slack! **

**Anywho, read it and then review it and it'll make me smile and be happy since I'm in need of a couple of positive remarks about SOMETHING! *hint hint* ^^**


	11. A New Dare part 1

**OKAY! PEOPLE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AGOTODGTF!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND YES I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING BUT I LIKE PLOT TWISTS AND ALL THAT STUFF SO, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT I'M AFRAID!**

**NOW ONTO THE REST OF THE FIC!**

**ALLONS-Y!!!**

**Chapter 11**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Owen muttered, staring wide-eyed at the bottle that was pointing at him, making _him_ into the next victim of the dare.

"I don't think a bottle can 'kid' Owen." Ianto said quietly, looking up at Owen from the bottle with a single raised eyebrow. He was trying desperately not to laugh at the expression Owen wore on his face, it didn't suit the doctor one bit – looking vulnerable wasn't something Owen suited or was good at.

"Fuck off Teaboy!" Owen snarled glaring at Ianto, forgetting momentarily that it was Ianto was daring him. _**'Oh shit! I've done it now!'**_

"Careful Owen, Ianto's the one daring you remember," Jack choked out as he chuckled at Owen's face as he blanched and at Ianto when he smirked, quite darkly too.

"What are you going to dare him to do Ianto?" Tosh asked Ianto softly, in Japanese – blushing slightly when she recalled their most recent conversation in her native tongue. She avoided looking him in the eye until he actually said to her,

"Tosh, I'm not going to answer you unless you actually _look_ at me." He waited for their eyes to met before continuing on, also speaking in Japanese and pointedly ignoring everyone else's confused looks, "I think I'm going to dare Owen to do something he'll _never_ forget... and I doubt the rest of Cardiff will either!" He smiled sweetly at her, which made her want to shiver – it wasn't the smile that bothered so much as the evil, mischievous glint in his eyes that accompanied it.

Ianto looked away from her and switched back to English stating softly, "Owen. I know what I'm going to dare you to do." He wanted to laugh out loud when he saw Owen's already pale face become paler at the prospect of being dared by him, he didn't though because that would've ruined the effect. "But..." he paused enjoying the way everyone leaned in slightly, even Owen, and looked at him intensely waiting for him to declare the dare, "I'm not going to dare you _just_ yet. You'll get your dare at 4:56 pm exactly."

Owen stared at him desperately trying not to let his jaw hit the floor in shock, Ianto wasn't daring him _yet_! He was going to _make_ him wait! How could he be _so_ _evil_... so _cruel_... so _like_ _him_, Owen the merciless one! _**'I hate you Ianto... I really, really do!'**_

Gwen looked from Ianto to Owen, then from Owen to Ianto wondering what Owen was going to be subjected to,** 'It's not as if him and Ianto are best buddies or anything... they practically hate each other! Ianto wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one to get revenge on Owen for all the shit he's said and done to him in the past, hell even I wouldn't be able to pass that up! No-one could!' **She averted her gaze from Ianto as she started thinking about their – okay, _her_ _forced_ – kiss in the Archives – well, _almost_-kiss! She'd nearly had him... nearly got what she'd wanted since Tosh had kissed him! Well, it might have been even before that, she thought back to when she'd first arrived at Torchwood. **'I didn't really pay Ianto that much attention because of Jack, when I first saw Jack nothing else mattered to me... and Ianto was so good at being hidden, you'd forget about him easy! But, if I'd met him in the street, if I'd spent more than five seconds alone in his presence... well, I guess I would have known what it felt like to kiss Ianto Jones!' **

Tosh avoided looking at Ianto, Owen or Jack because she was sure Jack could understand Japanese, or a little at least! _'He's got to know a few words of Japanese! I mean it's Jack! He knows lots of things... lots of languages! I heard him and Ianto talking once in Deutsch? Or was it German? It could've been Russian.... oh I don't know! But he's got to know one or two words in Japanese.... he's just got to!'_

Jack stared at each of them in silence wondering if Tosh or Ianto knew that he'd managed to catch one or two words from their conversation, 'Damn-it! I definitely need to learn Japanese!' It wasn't enough to completely understand what they were discussing but it was enough to know that Owen wasn't going to be a happy-doctor after his dare 'but, when is Owen ever happy?' 

Ianto smirked at Owen and decided to continue on with his plan, "Now. I'm sure we can spin the bottle one last time before we can be ready, standing by the cog door waiting for it to open." He looked at the others and was happy to note that they all nodded, well except for Owen who just continued to stare incredulously at him. "Tosh, why don't you spin the bottle this time. You haven't had a go yet."

Tosh started and looked at the bottle, her brown-eyes wide when she said softly, "I'd rather not dare anyone thanks, but I will spin the bottle." And then she leaned forward in her seat and twisted the bottle, making it spin spectacularly across the table until Jack grabbed it just before it went flying off the end. "Or not. Jack, you spin it instead."

Jack looked at her for a second before nodding and giving her a wide-grin as he set the bottle back on the table and set it off spinning. It spun and it spun and it spun some more until it began to slow in it's spinning circuit. It was getting slower and slower and slower until...

"Ha! Have that-"

**TBC...**

**WELL, WELL, WELL... ISN'T THAT JUST A CRUEL CLIFFIE? WELL, I'M SURE YOU'RE GOING TO INUNDATE ME WITH LOTS OF SHOUTS AND SCREAMS OF PROTEST BUT BEFORE YOU DO! THIS IS PART OF THE PLAN... DON'T KNOW WHAT PLAN IT'S PART OF BUT....**

**ANYWHO, OTHER THAN THE EXPECTED FRUSTRATION FROM THE CLIFFIE I DO HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, NOW...**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO DISCOVER "WHO'S THE ONE TO BE DARED NEXT?" "WHAT IS OWEN'S DARE?" AND "WHO'S GOING TO BE DARING THE NEXT VICTIM OF 'A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE'?"**


	12. A New Dare Part 2

**Okay! People here's the situation, I have school tomorrow and will continue to have school for the rest of this year meaning I'll have less time to update my fics – don't cry though – but, I'm going to write the rest of this fic today and I'll continue with my others during holidays okay? **

**Alright then! Now, enjoy the chapter...**

**Allons-y!!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ha! Have that teaboy!" Owen whooped as Ianto looked from the bottle to Tosh then back at the bottle and then at Jack with a sinking feeling in his gut_ 'Ohhh... I'm not going to enjoy this!'_ He glanced at Owen who positively looked like he'd been given the bloody-Holy Grail! His eyes swept over Gwen wondering just how much it was worth to dare the teaboy torturer!_ 'I guess I'm going to find out...'_

Tosh leaned over to Owen and smacked him lightly on the head drawing his attention to the others at the table. He glared at her and opened her mouth to snap at her but one look from Jack stopped him in his tracks, he turned his attention completely to the others with a scowl fixed firmly on his face.

Jack sighed softly wondering yet again why he didn't just let Janet eat Owen. He looked at the others around the table his eyes lingering on Ianto the longest, _'I am so going to dare him! I'm not letting the others get him!' _before declaring brightly with a grin bigger than Tokyo, "Ianto! You're the next to be dared! Now I'm going-"

"WHAT!"  
"NO!"  
"NO FUCKING WAY HARKNESS!"

A cacophony of screeches and shouts of protest barraged his ears as the Tosh, Gwen and Owen exploded rather spectacularly and started arguing with Jack.

"I'm daring the teaboy Harkness!" A loud-mouthed Owen shouted, springing up from his seat to glare at the others.  
"No way! I want to dare Ianto" Gwen screeched as she jumped to her feet and stormed round the table until she was face-to-face with Owen.

"NO! I don't want either of you to dare him! I'll dare him!" Tosh snarled at the pair as she glared at them darkly, threateningly.

"I'm going to-" Jack began as he too rose to his feet and looked at the three of them with burning blue eyes.

"ENOUGH!!"

They all froze.

Ianto was standing beside his upturned chair and looking at them all with a cold glare. They all unconsciously shrank back away from him as he advanced on the group in his perfect gentleman's walk.

When he was directly in front of them he spoke, his voice quiet, final and tightly controlled but not to the extent where they couldn't hear the anger and upset in it, "No-one is going to dare me. Not a single one of you are going to dare because you're all acting like six-year-olds when you're _supposed_ to be responsible adults. Maybe, later on, when you've grown-up again I'll actually allow you to dare me but right now I'm declaring an indefinite break on the game. This _won't_ happen again, right?"

There was a quiet chorus of 'yes Ianto' from the others, even Owen, who looked completely put-out and ashamed of themselves – even Jack!

"Good. Now, we have less than thirty-minutes until the lock-down ends. I am going to spend that time in the Archives sorting out some unlabelled devices, I hope that you will all do some work also or at least try not to act like school kids on the playground." Ianto said, his voice finally losing it's anger and upset to instead be filled with disappointment. "I honestly thought you would've worked together to come up with a dare but I guess you're mature enough to do that are you?"

Without another word Ianto left the room leaving the remaining members of Torchwood's elite feeling like they'd just been reprimanded by a teacher... not a nice feeling to say the least.

**TBC...**

**Okay! I know, I know this isn't as long as the others nor is it as good since you all wanted Ianto to be dared – evil lot that you are – and I didn't dare him.... BUT WAIT! There's the next chapter to wait for and maybe another one after that! Who knows what will happen in them!**

**And just to let you know I will be daring Owen and you will discover what Ianto's dare is for him since I just hate to keep you hanging by a thread – not lol!**

**The next chapter will be longer and yes... I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS ON THIS PLEASE!!**


	13. I love you

**Alright! This is the 13th Chapter for all you desperate people and I'm pretty sure that it'll make you cry... even if your eyes tear up a little.**

**Now, I do like to know what you think of this since I LOVE feedback!!!**

**Anywho, enjoy...**

**Allons-y!!**

**Chapter 13**

Ianto made his way silently down to the lower archives thinking about how childish the others all were _**'I actually thought they were mature adults... how stupid was I huh?'**_ He came to the high-security archives and stopped outside the door. He knew what was in there and he always hated going in there for prolonged amounts of time _**'I don't need to see that stuff to remember... I'll never forget...' **_He sighed and entered his five digit password before confirming his identity with the retina scanner on the wall. He'd never tell Jack but he'd had level one security clearance at T1 and that it was still active now meaning he never had to wait for Jack to give him level three clearance. _**'but I don't want him to know about that so I'm never going to mention it... ever!'**_

When the door-lock clicked and it swung open automatically, a sudden blast of air-conditioned cold air hitting him and making him shiver slightly. He stepped inside and without waiting to make sure the door closed – since it was automatic – he made his way down one of the long aisles.

Unlike the rest of the Hub this archive was brightly lit by halogen lights that reflected off of the metallic surfaces and deposit boxes – in which alien devices were sealed in. He walked purposefully past the many rows of deposit boxes not taking the time to take note of their names since he knew exactly where he was heading.

After four hundred paces down that single aisle he turned right at a cross-section and proceeded to walk a further one-hundred and forty-two paces down this new aisle before coming to a stop in front of a tall deposit box that bore the label: Torchwood Tower, Floor sixteen, Desk Forty-One, Danwin Jones.

He breathed in deeply and with a shaking hand pressed against the silver panel next to the box, he left it there until there was a hiss and the quiet whirring of a computer. The front panel of the box separated and folded in on itself to revel and row of shelves.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the things on the shelves searching for something in particular. He searched intently with his eyes not letting his hands anywhere near the shelves by shoving them into his pants pockets and gasped quietly when his eyes finally sought out what he was looking for.

"I'm so sorry Danwin... I really, really am." He whispered to the object as a tears fell unbidden from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks... He so desperately wanted to reach out and grasp the object but he couldn't, it would be breaking procedure and he won't ever do that again_** 'not when it can kill people...'**_

As he felt his self-restraint starting to waver substantially he finally decided he needed to leave the archive and head back up to the others to give them a coffee. "Goodbye Danwin." He muttered as he shut the box again.

As he made his way back to the door he tried to turn his mind's focus to the type of coffee the team would want but, as the door out of the archive swung open he stopped and turned back to look at the large expansive room. He smiled sadly and said with a soft and solemn voice, "I love you brother."

**-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-**

Errmmm.... Jack?" Tosh said quietly in the silence that Ianto had left in the conference room they all heard her quite clearly.

Shaking his head trying to dispel his thought's focus on how childish they'd just acted, Jack replied to Tosh looking at her tiredly, "Yes Tosh, what is it?"

"Do you think it'd be a good idea if we go down to the main Hub and do some work so Ianto won't be angry at us anymore?" She murmured softly looking at him with guilt-ridden brown-eyes.

"Yeah Tosh... I think that's a pretty good idea." Jack sighed and the team all made their way down to the main Hub, Jack himself went over to Tosh's station following her as Owen made his way to his autopsy bay and Gwen to her desk.

Although Owen would normally not bother doing any work at this moment in time he realised that he had to do some so as to ensure he didn't live on decaf until the end of his days,_** 'Caffeine-withdrawal sounds like a pretty painful way to die...'**_

Gwen sat down at her desk and flipped half-heartedly through one of the files in her 'in'-tray thinking about what type of dare she could've given Ianto if the others hadn't had acted like children.

Tosh brought up the CCTV that she'd managed to reboot and looked through it to see if there was anything that they might have to deal with when the lock-down ended and instead came across the CCTV in the secure-archives. She checked the log on the door and found out that Ianto had entered it near enough ten minutes ago and had yet to come out. Curiosity getting the better of she looked through the CCTV and found Ianto standing in one of the aisles. She could see on the high-quality video-feed that there were tears in Ianto's eyes and tear-tracks down his cheeks. _'Oh my... Ianto...'_

"Jack." She said softly, drawing his attention away from the rift monitor, "Look..."

"Look at wha-" He trailed off as he saw the video-feed. "Oh Ianto..." He breathed lightly, "Tosh, don't let Owen or Gwen see this please." He said as he turned away from the monitor and started off across the main Hub towards the tunnel leading to the rest of the complex.

"Jack?" Tosh asked, following after him feeling confused and worried about Ianto.

"I'll be back in a bit Tosh. Just do as I ask please." He said turning to look at her for a moment, before heading off down the tunnel.

"Alright..." She muttered, turning away from the tunnel and hurrying back to her desk, she quickly shut down the video-feed and pulled up another random program as Owen came over to her looking curious _'not good, not good...'_ "What can I do for you Owen?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"Nothin' really Tosh. I was just wonderin' why Jack's just gone off runnnin'?" He replied looking at her monitor either avoiding her eyes or checking up on what she was doing. _'Could be either I suppose...'_

"Oh, well he just wants to talk to Ianto and err... see if Ianto will come up and make us all some coffee." Tosh said quickly as she looked at her screens trying to look like she was busy with something really important.

"Rrrigghhttt... well, errrmmm... Tosh! I err..." Owen fidgeted with a pen on her desk as she turned to look at him curious as to why he was having trouble with talking all of a sudden._** 'Shit! I'm not good at this!'**_

"Yes Owen?" Tosh said smiling patiently at him, _'why is he fidgeting?'_

"Tosh I err... I..." Owen growled quietly_** 'come on! You're acting like a fucking teenager on a first fucking date! You've picked up birds before what's so different now!?'**_ "I..."_** 'apart from the fact that the bird you're talking to is also your work colleague and is sweet and kind and gentle and beautiful and...'**_ "WillyougooutwithmeTosh?"

Tosh stared at him in silence thinking that she hadn't his garbled question correctly,_ 'he's asking me out! Owen! I MUST BE DREAMING!' _

He stared at Tosh as she stared back at him in silence, _**'shit! I've screwed it up! She's not gonna want to go out with me! I'm such a fucking idiot!'**_

"Yes." Tosh breathed softly, she smiled warmly at Owen's surprised look _'he thought I'd say no... why would he think that?'_

"R-really?" Owen croaked feeling like it was to good to be true, _**'I must be dreaming... she said yes!'**_

"Of course Owen!" Tosh laughed as she stepped in close, "But..."

_**'Here it comes... but I've got to do a rain-check or something like that!'**_ Owen felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"But, you'll have to tell me when and where. Okay?" She whispered into his ear as she leaned in close, "I like Chinese and Italian so I'm sure you can find somewhere that does good Risotto."

"G-gotcha." He croaked as Jack an Ianto walked back into the main Hub. Jack had his arm wrapped around Ianto's shoulders as he whispered softly into his ear and Ianto smiled sadly.

"Harkness! Can we err... have a break 'cause I'm stravin' and I could do with some of Ianto's magic-java!" Owen said loudly as Tosh stepped away form him focusing on her computer screens with a smile.

"Err... sure Owen. I'm sure you know where the fridge is right?" Jack shouted over to him as Ianto disengaged himself from Jack and made his way over to the sofa. "I just need to talk with Ianto about something."

Owen glared at Jack as he made his way over to the kitchenette, _**'Great! I get to play chef...'**_

**TBC...**

**Well.... there's chapter 13 for you people! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will update this again soon, but it might be the weekend since I have school again now... joy (sarcasm).**

**REVIEWS would be liked!**


	14. Owen's Cooking Class

**Alright people, I do apologize for not updating this recently but I have had WAY TOO much coursework!! I do hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's not as long as the others because Macbeth is calling – and he just won't leave a voice-mail!! lol**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Owen made his way over to the kitchenette determined to make a _good_ cup of coffee _and_ something edible... by his standards at least! Sometimes he really hated Ianto for being a coffee-king.

He busied himself with making some instant coffee – mainly because he liked his balls where they were and didn't want Ianto cutting them off! - and toast. So he wasn't the worlds best cook...

**-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-**

Jack sat down gently beside Ianto and entwined his hand in Ianto's imploring him, silently, to look at Jack instead of the ground.

Ianto gave him a sad and baleful, soul-filled look that melted Jack's heart so completely it became like liquid love and compassion. Quietly, with no true understanding of what he was saying, Ianto whispered, "I only, go down there... when I'm angry... I need to remember, what... happens, when... I'm angry... I'm so... so sorry... so sorry..."

"Shhhh, Ianto, shhh now..." Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto as he saw how truly lost and upset Ianto was...'God! This is all my fault!'"Shh...shhh..."

**-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-**

"Hey! Grubb's up!" Owen shouted, his tinny, London accent echoing off the grey concrete walls of the Hub.

"About time Owen!" Gwen called out as she made her way into the kitchenette to help him carry the plates up to the conference room.

"Well sor-ry! I'm not the world's best cook!" Owen snipped as he followed Gwen up to the conference room carrying a tray of coffee and a plate of toast – Gwen herself was carrying the other two plates of toast and.

"Never would've figured that one Owen, honestly, the toast never gave it away!" Gwen scoffed as she shouldered the door open to see Tosh sitting down in her seat – how she managed to get up there quicker than her and Owen, Gwen couldn't figure, **'her and Ianto have a lot in common... both a pair of bloody cats sometimes!'**

"Where's Harkness and Teaboy?" Owen questioned as he placed the plate and tray down and passed Tosh her cup of – semi-decent – coffee.

"They'll be up in a minute. Jack said he needed to talk to Ianto about something." Tosh answered not looking at either Gwen or Owen, 'please.. please don't ask what they're talking about please...'

"Oh. Okay then. We'll just have to save them some food." Gwen said sitting down and grabbing a slice of toast.

Owen looked at Tosh intently, scrutinizing her for a moment, before saying, "Yeah... Ianto will love my instant coffee, won't he?"

"Definitely." Tosh answered, smirking slightly, _'if Ianto likes Owen's coffee then I'm a slitheen!'_

**-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-**

"Ianto..." Jack said softly when he felt Ianto's painfully tight grip on his hand loosen.

"Yes Jack." Ianto answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Ianto sat up properly, but didn't relinquish Jack's numbish hand.

"Not really, but I'm better than I was five minutes ago." Ianto answered truthfully giving Jack a gentle smile before saying, "We'd better get something to eat, Owen's cooking is _spectacular_."

Jack grinned and laughed, "Alright then... but really... Owen's cooking... _spectacular_!?"

They both laughed before standing and heading towards the conference room, Ianto's hand still clasped in Jack's...

**-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-AGOTODGTF-**

"Soo... Ianto?" Owen ventured cautiously grabbing a slice of toast.

"Yes Owen." Ianto looked over at Owen with a single raised eyebrow as he braved drinking Owen's coffee, 'could've been worse though... could've been Gwen's coffee!'

"Are you going to accept your dare?" Owen said turning his chair slightly towards the door – encase he needed a quick exit.

Immediately there were death glares from Jack, Tosh and even Gwen for bringing the issue up and just as Jack as starting to tell him to shut up someone shut them all up.

"Yes."

Silence... lots of silence.

"Wh-what?" Jack asked incredulously... he was absolutely shocked to the bone that Ianto was agreeing to be dared!

"I said 'yes'. I'm going to accept my dare but... Tosh is going to dare me." Ianto said simply, smiling at Tosh with a glint in his eyes that told her that he _knew_ what dare she'd been considering for him... for _quite_ a while.

"Oh-kay.." Jack said slowly, "It's you choice I suppose..."

"But-" Gwen began but was cut off by Tosh.

"No Gwen! I'm daring him so live with it!" Tosh glared at Gwen before turning to look at Ianto with a sweet smile and evil glint in her eyes that contended with Ianto's own, 'this is going to end in tears... his or mine I don't know... but, it'll end in tears'

"Ianto." Tosh said, in Japanese, drawing an annoyed look from Owen that he couldn't understand the dare, "I dare you..."

Ianto tilted his head to the side slightly, giving his sweet smile an almost manic-edge to it, 'Oh god! He'd have been good in a horror movie!'

"I dare you, to wear short, shorts, flip flops and a sleeveless shirt." she finished loving how Ianto's manic smile turned to a terrified and shocked 'O'.

"What did you dare him Tosh?" Owen asked noticing how Ianto went from confident to terrified in seconds flat, 'I so need to find out what she said to him to do that!'

"None of you business Owen. None at all. You'll find out when he does the dare... tomorrow afternoon." Tosh said, her voice chirpy and sweet. "Right Ianto?"

"Tosh..." Ianto said, his voice a quiet, soft and shocked whisper, "I'm going to kill you for this."

"WHAT DID YOU DARE HIM TO DO TOSH!!??" Jack shouted, his restraint gone... 'WHY didn't I learn Japanese? Damn it!'

"Like Tosh said Jack. You'll find out t-tomorrow." Ianto said softly before getting up and leaving, 'I'm never agreeing to a dare EVER AGAIN!'

**TBC...**

**My apologies people... I've been giving far too much attention to my other fics and stuff and not this one – sacrilige!! But, I'm going to try and finish this one off by the end of this month since I have a week off... then halloween... then my birthday ^^... then tests... NOOOOOO!! NOT TESTS!!**

**:P**

**As you all know, I like reviews they make me happy and since I'll soon be paying taxes [:(] I need all the happy-boosters I can get. Lol**

**NOW!!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT "WHAT EXACTLY IS OWEN'S DARE?" "WILL IANTO ACTUALLY BE DARED?" WILL THE TRUTH ABOUT IANTO'S BROTHER BE TOLD?" YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS...**

**Evil ain't I? ;P**


	15. Fandango

**Okay. Here's the next chapter and I think this may be the last one... except for the epilogue of course... and I know that many of you have been waiting for Owen's dare and I know that I haven't given you the satisfaction of seeing Owen humiliated BUT that is now going to change!!**

**Enjoy...**

**Allons-y**

**Chapter 15**

The time was 4:56pm exactly and Ianto was standing beside the invisible lift waiting patiently for everyone else to notice the time.

Owen of course was the first to notice since he'd been on edge for the last twenty-minutes down in his little land of dissected corpses, after everyone had vacated the conference room noticing the time was fast approaching when they'd be released from the Hub... _and_ find out Owen's dare.

Swallowing with difficulty Owen left his sanctum and ventured out into the main Hub, noticing Ianto standing silently, patiently beside the invisible lift, _**'why's he over there?'**_

Ianto, as though he sensed Owen's attention on him, turned to look at Owen with a single raised eyebrow, "Ready yet Owen?" he asked, his voice echoing uncomfortably loud around the Hub drawing Tosh and Gwen's attention.

"Not really Teaboy... but would you care if I was?" Owen snarked as he _tried_ to make his way over to Ianto looking unconcerned and confident, the nervous glancing kind of ruined _that_ effect though.

Ianto looked at him for a moment, as though contempleting the question, before answering with a simple, "No. Not really."

_**'Thought not you evil bastard!' **_Owen stopped walking and stood beside Ianto as Gwen and Tosh appeared behind Ianto, like magic... or sneaky women. "Soo... what _is_ this dare exactly Teaboy?"

"Something I'm sure your feeling of self-worth won't like at all Owen, that I can assure you of." Ianto answered airily, looking over to Jack's office and nodding – somehow catching Jack's attention.

_**'Ohhh.... that does NOT sound good!'**_ Owen swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, Ianto couldn't possibly be so evil could he? _**'Of course he fucking can be THAT fucking evil! It's Ianto!'**_

Jack's heavy footfalls echoed throughout the Hub as he came towards them, carrying... _something_. He smirked at Ianto before stopping beside him and holding the _something_ silently.

Ianto looked at it and then at Jack saying, "Thank-you Jack."

"No problem Ianto... the pleasure will be _mine_... Tosh and Gwen's too I'm sure." Jack replied with an evil, _evil_ smirk at Owen who felt like running away and bunking down with Janet – might be safer for him!

"Owen." Ianto said, suddenly his voice was more commanding and alpha-male-like, 'huh.. suits him' Owen thought absent-mindedly as he turned his attention to Ianto.

"You're dare is this. I dare you to put on whatever it is inside the box and to ascend the invisible lift and to do the fandango in full view of the public." Ianto said, his voice calm, controlled, not betraying that inside he was falling apart in fits of laughter like Tosh, Gwen and Jack were.

Ianto took the box from the laughing Jack and placed it in Owen's arms before turning away and walking off towards Tosh's terminal to type in the lockdown-shutdown code.

The alarms in the Hub went off simultaneously for ten-seconds before ceasing and the cog door rolled open and the system rebooted itself, allowing Ianto to log in and check the Rift Monitor – clean as a whistle, not a single piece of activity._ 'The irony of it!'_

**-AGOTODGTF--AGOTODGTF--AGOTODGTF-**

Ianto along with, the now-calm, Tosh, Gwen and Jack were all standing beside each other watching the live CCTV feed from the Plaza waiting for the lift to ascend. None of them, except Ianto, had seen what was inside the box or what Owen was wearing since Ianto had told, ordered them, to look away until Owen was too high to really see what he was wearing.

Although... from the severe cussing about Ianto, the other's guessed it was something that Owen was going to _kill_ Ianto for.

"Three, two, one." Ianto said softly watching as there were a throng of people walking along the Plaza – all completely unsuspecting.

Then, suddenly another figure appeared out of thin air which immediately began to dance.

Tosh and Gwen literally fell to the ground in laughter whilst Jack clung on valiantly to the terminal and Ianto stood next to them with tears of laughter in his eyes and the most evil and satisfied smirk ever seen by any species on his face.

This figure dancing, doing the fandango to be exact, was wearing a short, knee-length dress that looked to be flaming red, with stiletto high heels – also red – and a vividly blonde wig.

The camera, piloted by Ianto, zoomed in dramatically on to this figure's face, and upon seeing it on three different screens Ianto finally collapsed along with the others in helpless fits of laughter. But, not before clicking on upload LIVE to Youtube...

**THE END!!!**

**LOL**

**LOL**

**LOL**

**I LOVE BEING ME!!!!!!! :P :D XD**

**Epilogue of course will be up next but that's Ianto dare and I'm sure you can ALL imagnine how THAT'S going to go!! :P**


	16. Epilogue

**Okay, here is the epilogue – at long last.... I guess it isn't brilliant but it's the best I could come up with – it is like early in the morning (night??) right now so...**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I've got to say this... I don't THINK I'll be doing anymore Torchwood fics after this one and TFC... I just can't bring myself to really write them anymore – I blame RTD!!**

**KaseyKC**

**xx**

**Epilogue**

_One Week Later:_

Ianto stood in front of the closed cog-door and felt like shooting himself. _'I can't believe I'm doing this!' _He groaned quietly when he heard his mobile ringing; he'd left it up in the office.

He turned around and made his way back down the corridor to the door and out into the Tourist Office. He looked around himself and spied it buzzing on the desk.

He picked it up and just as he was about to answer it, it stopped ringing. He glared at it before shoving it into his pocket and was about to turn back to the secret doorway when the entrance door to the Tourist Office opened with a '**Ding**!'

He stood there for a moment, staring at the group of teenage girls who were staring right back at him. Finally, conjuring up enough courage to speak he said, "Err... can I help you with anything?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Ianto before giggling.

Ianto continued to stand there, completely oblivious to why they were actually giggling about... but he was about to find out.

"Ianto!" A loud, male, _American_ voice exclaimed from behind Ianto.

Ianto turned towards the voice, inwardly groaning, and was rewarded with a **FLASH**!

"JACK!" he shouted, shielding his eyes.

"Couldn't resist Yan... you should see yourself in that!" Jack laughed as he darted off down the secret corridor.

Ianto really wanted to chase after him but instead he had to handle a group of giggling, hormonal teenage girls... dear heavens was he going to KILL Jack!

_'I knew this was a bad idea... I should've called in sick!'_ was the only thought he had as he went about ret-conning the girls.

_**THE END**_

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review it – I happen to REALLY like reviews...**

**KaseyKC**

**xx**


End file.
